Now it can be told
by Zuenira Azure
Summary: Laven week.How can bookmen have a heart? When a certain boy came, things go beyond his will and what can he do? Happy days turned to confusion and when everything was about to settle into a happy ending, a tragedy happened.
1. Culture

**Disclaimer: This is just a fan fiction. D . gray-man belongs to the great authoress. Please be informed about this. This disclaimer is applicable to all the following chapters…**

**-NOW IT CAN BE TOLD-**

_All the world's greatest lovers have been glorified_

_History placed them in a romantic set_

_In between book covers they are side by side_

_But the real thing hasn't been written yet._

_Now it can be told_

_Told in all its glory_

_Now that we have met_

_The world may know the sentimental story_

_The greatest romance they ever knew_

_Is waiting to be unfold_

_Now it can be told_

_As an inspiration_

_Every other tale of boy meets girl is just an imitation._

_The great love story_

_Has never been told before_

_But now…_

_It can be told._

**Day one - 6****th**** August**

**Theme: Culture**

**/The day I saw those eyes\**

As every wonderful celebration, they start with a very welcoming parade. The hundreds of people marching, walking, watching, cheering and whatever they always do, can be observed as the lively streets sparks with enjoyment. That marks the first day of the one week celebration in that particular town. Being the one who records history, the one blessed or cursed, it depends on how you see it, with a photographic memory; I know too well the types of faces that always show themselves on lively events like this.

Town after town, city after city, where ever the Panda goes, I follow seeing I am the junior Bookmen. Though at this particular town, among all those lively faces, full with enjoyment, happiness and high spirit, my eye caught something strange. It's not so strange though, but it was just out of place. I can't really describe it but…

Before I knew it, I was heading towards the said abnormality. I passed all the people wearing such eccentric, designed celebration costumes. The Festival culture in this place was that, the locals need to wear a mask, designed explicitly and it must be handmade too. The mask covered their whole face except their eyes, while they wore a one color robe that covers their body from head to toe, the robe embedded with small fake jewels, gems and crystals. Naturally, even if I am not able to see their faces, I can still read the feelings they have from their eyes and behaviors.

Finally, I made it through the local crowd that was intended for visitors of other places, I was one of them and I did came here to observe the way the culture of this town works – even if it bores me. However, now the one thing that caught my attention was the small figure that was standing, isolated from the others, a figure wearing a spotless white robe decorated with some furs of sorts.

What attracted me to him wasn't the strange color of the robe that doesn't radiates any colorful lively emotions that was supposed to be radiated during any carnival but rather the aura the figure gives. It was so full of… I can't actually find a word for it through all my memories and book readings. To me, being a bookmen, (okay, I'm still a junior but still…) it was unsettling that I don't know how to describe that one thing. I was suppose to know every single way a human would act according to history and their personality and I definitely can observe and tell what the thing is just be a glance but this time, I can't and it was unnerving me.

Then, there I was, standing behind the said figure. He, I assume since the body outline seemed like it, was facing his back towards me like the first time I saw him. Yes, I haven't seen his face, or in this case mask. So, putting my bookman personality aside, I placed my hand on the boy's shoulder. Again, I assume he is younger than me considering the really huge height difference.

At the moment my palm made contact with the fabric, I feel a strange feeling of jolt of electricity. This was quite weird. I didn't have time to think more about it as the boy turned around and I was faced with a silver decorated mask and unlike the others, the mask he was wearing only covered his eyes. His lips twitched up into a smile and I have no clue why but I was suddenly glad that he wasn't wearing any mask when I saw his smile.

"Are you a visitor here too?" the boy asked, his voice was polite and it sounded so innocent. And what did he meant by the word 'too'? Was he not a local here??

"Hey there!" I cracked a grin that was adapted for this kind of situation and I was sure I was using my friendly tone. "Yeah, I am! I like your costume, it's so unique." Oh, and I wasn't lying when I said that.

I mean look at him. He was wearing a white robe embedded with some pale colored jewels and gems ah and did I mention, the white fabric had almost a similar color with his hair? , he was also wearing a silver mask which was different from the others and there was a red tattoo – at least it seemed like a tattoo – running down his left side of the face. Upon further observation, I can tell that the red marking started with an inverted shaped pentagon on the boy's forehead and ended with a streak of line at the end of his cheek.

The boy's smile widened but it didn't brighten though, I noticed that.

"Thanks…" His didn't sound thankful at all, it was as if he was merely saying it out of politeness, "but I got the mask wrong it seems…"

"That's what made you different!" When I mentioned the word different, his pale blue eyes looked startled. "So, I assume this is your first time?"

"Actually, I'm just a passerby in this city. I just joined in the festivity."

I arched an eyebrow. "You're a visitor here too?? Then why did you join??"

The boy smiled widened even more that made his eyes closed and still, he didn't brighten up. It was as if his actions were not in co-ordination with his true emotions. Then I just realized it myself, I was feeling a bit frustrated… but why?

"Uh…" he looked down, his white bangs covering his eyes, "There's a feast later on and the participants are allowed to eat as much as they want for free…" At this I can see slight blush tinted the boy's cheek and it was clearly visible when he looked back up to me with a childish innocent smile and eyes. "So…"

"You're just aiming for free food?" I laughed and the boy blushed even more. I was actually enjoying the short time I had with him. At the back of my mind though, the reason why I approached him surfaced itself but I didn't really care for the moment. Besides, the old man was checking at some other parts of the place so I'm able to go wander around freely, no?

"D-Don't laugh!!" the white haired face was red as a tomato now. It appears that the subject of him going for food embarrassed him.

"Aww… Then, I can eat with you?" I teased cheekily. For some reason, seeing the boy blush made me feel… Stop. I'm a bookman and I can't feel that kind of emotion. Bookman doesn't have a heart after all.

The other's reaction was, I have to admit, cute. He pouted and crossed his arms. "If you want but you are paying for your own food. I'm not letting you have mine."

At that I let out another laugh. Finally, this boy was showing his true self and his over-politeness earlier on, seemed to have disappeared a bit.

"I'm Lavi by the way," I introduced myself as I held out a hand in a carefree manner and the boy shook it with his right hand. The moment his hand touched mine, something stirred inside me.

"You can call me Allen," he let go of my hand, for unknown reason, I felt a bit disappointed. "The feast will be starting from noon till sunset. There's quite a lot of food, as I've heard and people will be crowding to come. So, it's best we stay on hold at the place."

I looked at the time. "Whoa. Two hours till lunch! The place has to be empty still! And I don't think the food is even prepared yet!"

Allen, as he introduced himself, stared back at me. The grayish blue orbs were emitting something a keen to a disbelieving and disagreeing stare. A bead of sweat ran down my temple at the high concentration of seriousness in his eyes.

"The food will be finished if you keep that attitude up," was the only thing he said as the white haired boy turned around. I followed.

I had to say, the kid was weird. I can't begin to actually understand him. At first, he was acting polite and then, he was acting like how adolescents do most of the time and his smiles… they were fake. Above all that, I can't still discard the weird thing I was experiencing in my chest. It can't be those kinds of emotions, now can it? After all…

"Bookmen are not suppose to have any heart." I muttered under my breath.

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\!End of day one!/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\

Zuenira: Thanks! But do you have to end it like that?? Can't you make it longer?

Azure: Be grateful I was even writing this. Now, explain to them how this story works while I continue on the story I am suppose to write.

Zuenira: aww… Any who, this is for Laven week! ^^ Though, it's not that good since my brother was the one writing it. I'm useless in this kind of stuffs. The themes = chapters are not separate one-shots; they are linked with one another. So it's the same like a developing love story of some sorts. The opening lyrics earlier on is the one I found that is adapted to this story… or something like that. Basically, if one were to understand the lyric really well (which even I can't so whatev') they might know how the story ends already… assuming that Azure already thought of the ending… did you?

Azure: Stop bugging me. Of course I did. And I'm not making it a hap-

Zuenira: You're not suppose to tell the ending!!

Azure: Whatever, leave me alone. I can't believe I agree on writing this for you.

Zuenira: Seeing that there might be grammar mistakes and so forth since Azure just typed a few minutes before this was posted to this fanfic, I apologize. Yes, he just came up with the whole plot for the whoel themes when I forced him to do this an hour or so ago.

Azure: The life of a brother with a Laven supporter sister… *sighs*

Zuenira: Hey! Didn't you say you were busy?

Azure: I am.

Zuenira: Gah!! This author's notes is long… Sorry for my endless talk… Uh, see you next chapter (?)


	2. New Day

**-NOW IT CAN BE TOLD-**

_Before the light had found the dark_

_Before tonight had fell apart_

_Frozen up I realized some things got to change_

_It took a crash to understand_

_Time kept slipping through my hands_

_I never used to know the sun will shine_

_Now turn to rain_

_Say goodbye Say goodbye_

_To the way I was before_

_Say hello Say hello_

_To a new way_

_I was lost but I found what I was looking for_

_Wakin up Wakin up to a new day_

_Into a new day._

_I was sleeping in a twisted dream_

_Dying to just make believe_

_A pretty situation was far from where I was_

_But I'm not up for a giving up._

_Lying down and out of luck_

_But my mistakes are now in the open_

_And now I'm finally coming clean_

_Say goodbye Say goodbye_

_To the way I was before_

_Say hello Say hello_

_To a new way_

_I was lost but I found what I was looking for_

_Wakin up Wakin up to a new day_

_Cause everything_

_Everything ends at the start_

_Healing and feeling all of my scars_

_Say goodbye Say goodbye_

_To the way I was before_

_Say hello Say hello_

_To a new way_

_I was lost but I found what I was looking for_

_Wakin up Wakin up to a new day_

_to a new day, to a new day_

_I was lost but I found what I was looking for_

_Wakin up Wakin up to a new day_

**Day two – 7****th**** August**

**Theme: New day**

**/ How can I be so blind? \**

I was surprised. I bet now, my only emerald eye is as big as the plate the white-haired boy was currently licking clean. I know for a fact that growing boys need a lot of nutrition but this?! He's eating one-third or maybe even more of the whole feast!! The food will be finished before lunch is even over in this rate.

"A-Allen…"

"Omph?" Oh gosh. The boy was trying to talk in between mouthfuls.

"When exactly are you going to finish? I wanna check the town~ Not stay at the dining hall for the rest of the day…" I complained and honestly saying, I really did want to check the town and have an actual conversation with Allen instead of, you know – just watching him gobble down the food.

Wait- why am I that impatient to walk around town with him, anyway? I blinked. Was not I intending to find out why the boy seemed like a mysterious enigma to me? I should be recording this then! The fact Allen likes to eat a whole lot of food and the food he is consuming are… I scanned the table. On second thought, the food he was eating are just far too much in variety and I seriously don't want my information of him to be packed with the names of hundreds of food.

So, the only thing I could do was wait. Yes, I have eaten mine twenty minutes ago. I sighed.

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\

Finally after another twenty minutes, Allen had consumed almost two-third of the prepared feast. What did he do? Starve himself for a week?? The said boy was not giving me one of those angelic innocent smile of his which I have to say, I find quite cute.

"Shall we go now?" What? The tone he was using!! It was so innocent and it was as if it was normal to eat that huge amount of food!! "I haven't seen much of the city either." His smile widened and still, it didn't brighten. I seriously need to find out why he was acting that way.

"Finally!!" My voice was over enthusiastic. I stood up from my seat and pulled the boy away from the piles of plates and bowls. "You know, for a moyashi, you eat a lot!"

The mention of the word bean sprout, he pouted and with an annoyed voice, "I'm not short. I'm still growing you know!! I'm barely fifteen!!"

I chuckled, so was that the reason he ate so much? How could his stomach take that all in? I glanced to take a look at the boy who is now dragged around by me and unmistakably I saw a hint of red on his cheeks. Was it embarrassment?

"Say, Allen." I let go of my hold on him reluctantly.

"Hmm?"

"Did you come here just for the food?" I joked and immediately regretted it when a strong punch landed on my right arm. God, the kid packs a heavy punch!! I rubbed the sore part. "You don't have to hit me that hard!!"

He pouted again. I'm starting love that way those lips formed the cute expression. Wait - What the hell am I thinking?!

"I didn't come here just for the feast!! Though that might be a factor…" I knew it. "But the main reason is not the food, okay?" He looked at me sternly; his grayish orbs stared into mine through the mask.

I was too captivated by those eyes and the need to pull the mask off the boy's face so that I can see his full face that I didn't notice that his gaze was no longer locked on my only eye but rather at the bottom part of my face. Before I knew it, the boy blushed again and looked away from me.

"I… I need to go." That was sudden.

"What? We haven't even checked out the town yet!!" I can't believe this; I wasn't through with him yet! I have not even figure out why I am so attracted to this guy! "Where are you heading to?"

"I'm… I can't stay here for too long. I have to catch the next ship leaving this town which will be tomorrow morning and I have to pack my things up," Okay, now I am convinced that the boy was hiding something seeing it was obvious he was lying. He was not looking at me in the eye.

"Huh? I thought you have to do something in this town??" Yes, I am trying to make him stay. Why? Don't ask me that question. "Why are you leaving all of a sudden??"

"So-Sorry! I need to go!" He ran. He ran just like that and I let him. I was too dumbstruck. I don't know why but it pained me as I watch him disappeared into the crowds… My legs were rooted the ground and I felt powerless.

I knew this feeling. The description of it. I never thought I actually would experience that kind of feeling seeing bookman are not suppose to have a heart but now… I'm starting to doubt myself. If I were to have stopped the boy, I'm actually accepting this feeling and I can't have that to be a bookman but observing him leave like that and with the last memory seeing him running away just pains me to no end.

This was turning out to be a hell day and it all started with a simple curiosity about the white-haired boy. The feeling earlier on came back, the need to know. I bite my bottom lip. It was too late for me to catch up with him and squeeze the information out of him so the next best thing I can do was conduct a little research. That was what I'm good at after all.

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\

At the town library. It was almost empty. Heck, why would anyone want to go here when there is a lively culture festival out there?? I scanned the place. I don't know why but I had a feeling that even though the boy had only been here as a visitor for a short period of time, I could find something out by going at this place. Either it was a hunch I had with how the boy acted or it was just me always coming to libraries when I can't the info I want. Either way, I checked at the newspaper archive.

I browsed through the past week newspaper and there it was. I was correct. Allen had made a headline in one of the days, exactly four days before the culture festival started; he attempted a suicide at one of the highest buildings. My eye widened in surprise, so the boy had a death wish… but why? I read on...

…_was lucky that there was a police officer that noticed the boy's weird behavior. The officer by the name of Kanda had managed to stop the boy from jumping of the rooftop by force. The boy was a traveler but he refused to tell more information…_

That was all Lavi needed. The moment Lavi read that someone actually noticed Allen's weird behavior, meant that he must know something else. Whatever it was, there was no harm in asking, right?

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\

How wrong he was.

"Fuck, do you want?" The stunningly Asian man immediately snapped at him when Lavi requested to see him. Yes, I am at the police station right now and Kanda was the only one there since most of the police are out at the festival.

I'm not usually intimidated by a police but this guy had a katana near his waist instead of a gun. Furthermore, he had already gripped the hilt and can pull the sword out anytime to slice me into half.

"I'm just here to ask about the suicide incident on a white hair boy. The one from four days ago…" Yes, my voice was shaking a bit.

"Che. That idiot moyashi…" The scowl on the man's feature deepened. "Spit out on what you want to know. I don't want to waste my time on suicidal teens like him."

Okay, I was offended at Allen's place for some reason. "He's not that bad of a kid." Unexpectedly, I defended for him and this earned me a frown from the other.

"If you know that much about him, don't waste your time here." And he was about to turned around to leave me be. He was one impatient man, I can tell you that.

"Wait! I just want to know what he was doing here!!" I quickly shouted.

"What do I look like? His guardian??" Kanda stopped but didn't turn around. "Che. Ask his guardian about it."

"Guardian?" So the boy was an orphan? "Who is he?"

"If you're planning to meet that devil bastard, your luck had run out. He's missing." Came the uncaring reply. "Why the fuck do you want to know about the moyashi anyway??"

Crap. I have no clue how to answer that question. The navy long haired officer just che-d when I didn't answer and walked away towards a room.

"Hey! Wait!!" and he shut the door on my face. So now I'm standing in a police station with not much information about the boy. This is starting to make me feel frustrated at myself and I'm starting to regret letting the boy go. "Damn it." If Panda were to see me in this condition…

Oh god. I totally forgot about the old man. What if he found out about the feelings I'm starting to have towards the boy?? That would not bode well. I turned to leave the station when the door creaked open. I turned around only to see a light brown file flying towards me. I caught it, barely.

I checked the file and was met with the Allen's face at the front page. I flipped open the file and scanned through the papers. There were only about twenty pages of information about him and that was quite little but enough for me.

"Burn that file, would you? I don't need a trash like that in here." I looked at the samurai-like officer thankfully and he merely smirks before leaving me be once again.

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\

I'm currently lying in the apartment gramps rented. The old panda wasn't back yet and it was already sunset. Though my concern wasn't regarding him, it was about, yeah, you can guess by now. I've been thinking about him for the millionth time today. It was so frustrating yet…

I sat up from my bed and tugged my hair stressfully. This is getting out of hand. I… I… don't know if I can really have this feeling. None will understand seeing not most people are bookmen. But then again… I sighed in defeat, Allen had completely taken over me and I can't deny that. A flash of the cute pouting expression of his face passed by my mind. Those lips were so…

Curse my photographic memory. At that moment in time, my attention switched to the file that was now lying nearby. Apparently, even though I have the information I need, I can't seem to read it. Something was telling me that if I read it… I could be sorry. Then again, I am really curious about Allen.

Gah. That brings back to the start of this subject, should I know more about him?? Slowly, as if fearfully, I picked the file up, still not opening it. Instead I just gazed at the grayscale picture of Allen. The way his bluish gray orb looked dead but he still wore the smile. That fake smile.

Okay. I'm not regretting this. I flipped the page open. Seeing it was only less than twenty pages, I was able to read and memorize the whole thing in less than seven minutes. Though what I was reading was not what I expected. At the end, the file just slipped through my hands and I let it land to the floor.

"Unbelievable…" was the only word I can muster.

I lay back down on the bed, eyes closing. I was right. The feeling I got earlier was right. Of course being a bookman myself, I was able to predict several outcomes and the boy did say he wanted to go to the ship. Then… it is possible he might try to commit another suicidal attempt there…

My heart cringed at that thought. What should I do? I can stop him but bookmen aren't allowed to interfere with the course of history. I can't just barge in someone's life like that!! But I can't just stand and watch either. I can bear it. Guilt overwhelmed me. This is so getting out of hand. I just met the boy today for crying out loud!! I don't even know how his face looks like without the mask!! How can I fall in love with him?!

Pause. The room soon echoed with my chuckle. I can't believe it… I actually said the word. With that darkness took over my mind.

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\

_Abandoned as a child..._

I'm back here again… huh? My bookman memories. It happens sometimes, during sleeping hours, the memories I hold replayed itself in my mind like a dream.

_His father, Mana Walker died in an accident when a small ship got caught in a huge wave along with a thunderstorm. Later on the boy was adopted by another family but for unknown reasons ran away from said family. After that, he tried to commit suicide countless times at different cities._

Isn't this… the report on Allen earlier on? I laughed bitterly. I think now I'm convinced that the boy had affected me too much. Then images or more like videos from today showed itself. My eye widened. It was replaying the time when I first saw him. Then the scene changed to the image when I first saw his face. Everything was in detailed and accurate. His grayish blue eyes were so full of mystery and the aura he emits… the same aura I felt back then.

The image changed again. This time he was smiling the fake smile of his but it just managed to make me smile. Then another image, the time he was eating, his mouth was full and some food were sticking on his face while he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I giggled at that memory. He looked so innocent. It shifted again and this time it was when he was pouting annoyed by my words.

My laughter stopped when I realized I was staring at his lips. Before I can break the stare though, the image shifted again and this time it was of the time he was running away. But somehow something was not right, the scenery it changed. He was running towards the ocean. Then stopped when he was only one step away from plunging himself into the deep blue ocean. He turned around to look at me, still wearing the mask and robe I've seen him wearing. He was smiling and was mouthing something.

My eye grew wide when I realized what he just said. I tried to stop him but he backed just a step and the last thing I saw was the silvery white robe being blown by the wind.

"Allen!" I was sweating… I can't believe it. I knew it was a dream yet at that moment everything seemed so real.

I felt something wet staining my left cheek. I was crying… I wiped the excess tears out from my only working eye. When my view was clear, it was really dark. I looked out and saw night had fallen. No – I was wrong, I checked at the horizon. It was already nearly dawn.

…_.leaving this town which will be tomorrow morning…._

Those words rang though my consciousness. I bite my bottom lip. I have made my decision. Bookman or not, I can't let this emotion eat me up. I jumped out of the bed and quietly ran out of the place, just in case bookman came back that night, and headed for the docks.

I just hope he hasn't done anything like what I assumed… My pace increased. Heart thumping uncontrollably, if this was to be in a normal circumstance, I would have assumed it was due to the fact I was running but now… I'm sure it was because I was afraid of what might happen.

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\

I gazed at the dawn which will break soon and mark a new day.

"Mana…"

The ocean was dark and calm. It seemed so peaceful yet eerie. My white bangs brushed my face as the ocean breeze gust by. I took in a deep breath of cold air. The last time I would be breathing. At that thought, my mind switched to a red head man. I paused, left foot was already in mid air, ready to plunge into the cold water but the mere thought of him made me stop.

"No… I can't feel that again… I don't deserve such things…" I tried to assure myself.

Closing my eyes, I tried to erase the memories of today. It had been a really long time since I spent some time with someone else instead of searching for a way to repay for my sins. I can't help but smile. However, it was not meant to be. I want to make sure of that. Ignoring the feeling the red-head boy by the name of Lavi had aroused in me, I let myself step forward.

Gravity took over and the cold darkness warped itself around me.

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\!End of day two!/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\

Zuenira: You do know that there's like five to six days left, right?? And still a lot of themes to cover up…

Azure: *yawns* I missed three naps to write this. You owe me big.

Zuenira: I know. I know. But you are going to see this to the end, right? Not just end it in day three or something of sorts… Please say yes.

Azure: I'm tired… I haven't had enough sleep because of you and your Laven thing…

Zuenira: You're not answering the question!! I know you like to kill characters off but make sure you don't do it to this pairing!!!

Azure: I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when it's dinner.

Zuenira: Fine! (Turns to readers) Uh… see you guys next chapter again! Thanks for the favorites and reviews!! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Zuenira: Sorry for the one-day late chapter! I can't log in the whole day yesterday!!

**NOW IT CAN BE TOLD**

The deep blue seas attract my senses

The tide is like the heartbeat of eternity

I feel warm as safe as I'm diving in deeper

Into the heart of the ocean

I have no fear

Beauty and wisdom are surrounding me here

Aren't we the ones who tried to ignore?

Why I've never felt like this before?

Oh! I cannot say!

It's pulling me deeper

It feels like going home to my father

I feel like a child in this deep blue wilderness

What I used to be is not important

I feel that something has changed inside myself

I breathe easily inside this liquid life

A total synthesis, immortality.

Beauty and wisdom are surrounding me here

Aren't we the ones who tried to ignore?

Forever free is what I could be if I stayed here

With no idea of human greed I would play my part

I escape from everything that I know

As I'm drifting within this flow.

Let me go to where I belong!

Listen to the waves, they are singing our song…

**Day three – 8th August**

**Theme: Ocean**

**/Emocean\**

The coldness slowly took over. My vision was dark, my eyes closed. The pain and pressure in my lungs, I ignored. My consciousness was slowly slipping away as I feel myself sank deeper and deeper. I thought about Mana… I was finally going to reunite with him again. Besides, I have no one else left in this living world, my guardian was a bastard and it's not like he'd care that much. Thinking of the crimson haired womanizer reminded me of another red head.

"La…vi…" I choked out his name, wasting the oxygen my body desperately needed.

I have not known him that long and yet… I feel like I've met him somewhere else before and back then we were really close but then again… that could just be my imagination seeing I am dying. God, even when I'm drowning, I am still able to think stuffs through like this… I felt something wrapped around my waist.

'Huh?' Did I hit the bottom already? Was the sand covering my body? Wait – or I am dead already?

Then I felt like I was being pulled up. No, something IS pulling me up. I wanted to take a peek at who was the one who tried to rescue me, which may I say that I don't need. I hope it wasn't that officer again, that guy was way too observant and impatient for his own good.

At a sudden moment, I was exposed the cold air again. My head was completely out of the water and my lungs started to inhale as much oxygen as my breath can take, resulting me in having a moment of hyperventilation. I felt my body being dragged up and on to the cold ground of the pathway near the street.

I choked automatically, my lungs pushing out the water. Denying my will to rest in the ocean. My heart was beating erratically, transporting the blood as fast as it could towards my brain which was in dire need of oxygen. The condition lasted for a few minutes and slowly I regained all my senses back.

I opened my eyes, hearing someone breathing heavily nearby, must be the one who pulled me out. I slowly turned towards my side where I saw him. The dawn was just breaking and it was still dark but it was unmistakable. A soaked Lavi was regaining his breath, his emerald eye closed. The earlier feelings of anger at the one who rescued me quickly diminished. Instead of yelling unnecessary things for trying to help me when I didn't need any, I just let a smile, a true one, flashed at my features and at the same moment when Lavi reopened his eyes to take a glance at me.

His showed a bit of a surprised expression when he saw my smile. However, that only lasted a second before the expression was replaced with a goofy grin.

"Haha… moyashi…" It seemed he was still short of breath, I noticed that as his chest was heaving up and down. Wait – he was bare-chested. Where did his shirt go off to? "If you want to take a dive, you shouldn't do it at this hour of time, the water is freezing cold…"

I let out a hoarse chuckle. Lavi definitely was one of a kind. He knew I was trying to drown myself yet he didn't scold me for doing so. He just dismissed the fact.

"This is the only time it's not crowded…" I replied soon after earning a lively laugh from the other.

"If you are that desperate, tag me along, will you?" he gave me a wink and I could feel my cheeks heating up. Okay, I definitely am falling for the guy. I made an attempt to look away from those eyes and instead, looked down. Aha, a wrong move if you ask me.

I can tell my blush was getting stronger when my eyes were looking at the well toned muscles and chest. Even his abdomen was… I turned towards the ocean quickly. Silence ensued.

"Allen," until of course, the junior bookman decided to break it. I didn't want to face him when he called me with a serious tone. But he continued anyway, "I know what happened to… Mana."

I froze at that name. He knew? Here, I thought he was going to lecture me about earlier on but this… this is unexpected at all!!

"How…" Before I can finish that sentence I was pulled behind and by the time I realized it, I was leaning against the half naked man. My face must be as red as a tomato by now but I shook it off and instead relaxed in the other's hug. I can feel my face getting wetter, was it the water earlier on? Or am I crying?

"I also know about the other family that adopted you," Lavi said softly as he caressed my hair slowly. I'm not really sure what was happening but I felt so… comfortable and content at the moment. It wasn't the same like I felt around Mana, so I am really falling for him. Wait – didn't I just confirm that earlier?

I twisted around, still sitting on Lavi's lap, and looked up at him. I just realized, he was not wearing his green bandanna, making his red hair fall lightly. I was amazed that it didn't look as spiky as it did when the bandanna was on and also for the fact that his hair was longer than I thought. I can feel him holding my chin, his face leaning closer to mine…

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\

His pale features were even more visible in the darkness of the dawn, for the first time, I was able to see his face clearly without any mask obscuring it. It was breathtaking, his beauty was just unnatural. His expression when he tilted his head backwards to look at me was tempting and this time I can't help myself as I stared into those eyes. I didn't care, not now. Bookman or not, this is what I want. I took hold of his smooth chin and pulled him closer. He didn't fight back, so does that mean he feels the same way towards me? Only one way to find out.

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\

Our lips locked. It was slow and smooth for the first three seconds before I pushed mine harder onto his and he did the same. He bit my bottom lip, asking for an entrance and I allowed it. His tongue, exploring the cave known as my mouth and I teasingly played with the tip of his tongue.

Both tongues played around with one another for a while before he broke the kiss. Some saliva trailing down his lips but I didn't mind. I opened my eyes which I didn't realize I closed, maybe because I was enjoying the moment too much. His green eye sparkled and I can't help but smile seductively.

My arms were encircling his neck and he was on top of me. The change of position must have occurred during the 'battle' earlier on. His lips curved up.

If one were to see us now, it would totally look weird. A white-haired boy being pinned down to the ground by a man larger size and half naked too. However I don't really cared about that now and besides who would be awake at this hour?

"Thank you, Lavi…" I whispered loud enough so that he could hear it. I didn't give him time to reply as I crash my lips onto his again.

/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\

Zuenira: ^^" I apologize for this crappy chapter. Azure went missing… I think his hiding or napping somewhere which I have no clue where… So that's why this chapter is a bit late and a bit weird with the grammar and all… I'm not that good at writing so… I hope I didn't do that badly… ^^" *nervous laugh*


End file.
